1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of contaminated resource treatment, and more particularly to the oxidation of contaminants in a fluid and using binding agents.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The quantity of fluids containing contaminants (i.e. contaminated resources) produced by industrial and household activity continues to grow. Additionally, the responsibility to properly dispose of fluids (e.g. water etc.) containing contaminated resources increases as new and more stringent environmental standards are introduced. For example, companies and municipalities are increasingly charged with the responsible treatment and disposal of their water borne wastes. As a result, contaminated resource treatment has emerged as a fundamental concern.
Organic hydrocarbons are a primary water contaminant and therefore a primary concern addressed during water treatment. Organic hydrocarbon contaminants are generally associated with the production of oil or oil-based solvents and often reach the water supply by evaporation and condensation. Carbon-based chemicals are suspected carcinogens and also of concern because of the ready absorption and metabolism by humans and animals.
Metals have many sources that create hazardous waste and may, for example, contaminate the water supply. Metals such as cadmium and lead have profound adverse effects on humans, animals, and plant life. Disposed of oils often carry metals as a result of lubrication use within metal engines. Oils also used as coolants in manufacturing or repair, or as solvents in the electronics industry are also sources of heavy metal contamination.
Another contaminant of water are microorganisms such as E. coli, amoebas, cryptosporidium, cholera, viruses, and bacteria. Chlorine and chlorine treatment is a current conventional treatment. However, depending upon the water conditions, and other conditions such as silting during spring run-off or flooding, chlorine and chloramine may have little or no effect. In fact the chlorine can react with the organic material to produce chlorinated hydrocarbons.
Water treatment methods have evolved to deal with the above problems. Related art apparatuses have utilized oxidation systems to oxidize metal and hydrocarbon contaminants to acceptable discharge levels and drinking water standards. Oxidation also destroys the cellular walls of microorganisms which may then dissipate harmlessly into the water. Oxidation is often catalyzed with heat energy. The rapid oxidation of organic or metals species in air results in carbon dioxide and water with organics or a metal oxide or xe2x80x9cnatural orexe2x80x9d with metals. However, while heat energy is one means of facilitating the oxidation of waste water contaminants, alternative means have become more preferred for various reasons particularly related to safety.
At least one related art disclosure has implemented apparatuses to facilitate the breakdown and oxidation of contaminants in waste water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,832 issued to Henderson et al., discloses the use of a sonication-ozonation tower to facilitate the oxidation of pre-filtered waste water. Other related art methods and apparatuses use sonic radiation to further facilitate the oxidation process by reducing the size of the contaminants to a size more readily suitable for oxidation.
Exemplary methods and apparatuses to facilitate the breakdown of contaminants in waste water include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,577, which employs a sonication tank to disintegrate microbial sludge; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,1388,39 and 2,417,722, which uses sonic energy to treat consumable liquids; U.S. Pat. No 5,380,445, which is used to rupture the cell walls of biological microorganisms; U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,947, which uses dynamic cavitation to sheer coagulants and sludge and bacteria from waste water.
While the above discussed apparatuses prove useful for water treatment, additional improvements in apparatuses and increased efficiencies are available for exploitation in the waste water treatment industry. For instance, it is common for waste water to be re-circulated through a water treatment plant or process until water of an acceptable nature is output as an effluent. Variables affecting the necessity to re-circulate waste water include the level of contaminants in the waste water, the properties of the contaminants in the waste water, and the efficiency of the waste water treatment process. It follows that it would be desirable to increase the efficiency of existing waste water treatment processes.
While the above methods and apparatuses of contaminant breakdown and oxidation are desirable, the method of the present invention, Sonically Bound State Oxidation (SBSO) provides increased efficiency in the oxidation of contaminants in a contaminated resource. As a result, fewer contaminants and fewer intermediate products escape the oxidation reaction. Moreover, oxygen requirements are minimized due to the increased efficiency and bound nature in which the contaminate molecules are captured and held until the oxidation reactions carry out to completion. Thus, SBSO energy requirements are minimal and excess energy is not required to compensate for energy lost through evaporation or through the creation of unwanted secondary species.
In one aspect of the invention, a reaction chamber design increases molecular activity to facilitate Sonically Induced Dissociative Reactions (SIDR) and Multi-bubble Sonoluminescence (MBSL) to thereby promoting SBSO.
In another aspect of the invention, Sonically Induced Dissociative Reactions (SIDR) and Multi-bubble Sonoluminescence (MBSL) are enhanced within a reaction chamber by purposefully directing the flow of the contaminated resource substantially counter to the direction of propagating ultrasonic pressure waves. In yet another aspect of the invention, a binding agent is introduced into reaction chambers of the above designs.